A very special DADA lesson
by Amber Akasha
Summary: A very special DADA lesson...who'll be the first to guess "what" the teacher is? Try to find out before any student does!


This is a small oneshoot that takes place on Harry's seventh year, without canon happenings since third year or so. I've translated it from Spanish myself, so there'll probably be some mistakes.

Try to discover "what" the teacher is before the students!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The author of the fanfiction is Akasha Sorvolo Riddle.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

For that day, Profesor Lupin had prepared a really special DADA class, for which he had persuaded Albus to let him gather the four houses' students from the seventh year. He didn't want any student to miss such an…interesting lesson.

When the students went into the classroom they found a gorgeous woman sitting on the teacher's desk and chatting with Lupin, who was sitting in the darkest corner of the room. The woman was blonde, with long straight shiny hair, and was laughing quietly at something said by the werewolf.

When everybody was inside, she stepped to the front of the classroom and started the lesson.

-Let me introduce myself.- she said, smiling.- My name is Lyra and, as many of you have surely guessed by now, I'm not human. In this lesson, you'll try to guess "what" I am. Any ideas? – many hands raised hesitantly.- Yes, Mr. Weasley?

-Ehm...are you a veela?

The girl chuckled.

-Very flattering, but I'm afraid that's not the correct answer.- Ron cringed shyly in his chair, his face blushing fiercely - Anybody else wants to try?- a hand raised resolutely in the air- Mss. Granger?

-Could you give us a clue, professor?

-Call me Lyra, please.- she replied kindly, as her smile got wider- Well, I've already given you a clue, and Mr. Wealy has given you another, without knowing. Do you know which are this clues? Mr. Malfoy?

-Well, you obviously posses a unearthly beauty and...some kind of mental power.- he answered, with a self-satisfied smirk.

Incredulous whispers spread by the room. Ok, Lyra was amazingly beautiful, but they were pretty sure that Malfoy had just made up that crap about the mental powers.

Lupin, who from the start of the lesson had been trying to hide a smirk, looked at Malfoy astonished.

-Great, Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Any other theory? Mr. Longbottom?

-Why does Malfoy think you have mental powers?

Still smiling, she turned to face the students.

- Anybody can answer Mr. Longbottom's question?

Revelation lighted Hermione's face as she understood.

-Mss. Granger?

-You know our names, even if it's the first time we've met.- surprise echoed in Hermione's voice as she answered.

- You're right, five points to Gryffindor. Yes, Mr. Potter? Would you like to add something?

-You've flicked through our minds at the start of the lesson, just lightly touching our thoughts. But you didn't use any charm, it wasn't Legilimens, and it didn't feel the same either.

- Well done, Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor. –seeing as the class had reached a dead end she proposed, whit a mischievous smile- Ok, we'll play a little quiz. Each house will have the opportunity to make a question, just one, and then they'll elaborate a hypothesis about "what" I am, helped by the answer. Please be so kind as to choose a spokesperson for each house. The house that is able to answer correctly will win fifty extra points.

- And the person to guess exactly _what_ she is will have an Outstanding in DADA.- added Lupin, surprising everybody.

The students divided in four groups to choose a spokesperson.

-Well, who will be spokesperson for each house?- asked Lyra, seeing as everybody had shut up by then. The Ravenclaws had been whispering speculatively, while the Hufflepuffs looked like they had no idea and the Gryffindors pointed at Hermione, claiming that she was the most intelligent of them. The Slytherins, however, had remained silent since Malfoy's intervention, who had wryly indicated that he'd be their spokesman.

As they said their names, each spokesperson raised from their chairs.

-Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.

-Padma Patil, Ravenclaw.

-Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

With graceful moves the woman approached the Huplepuff's group.

-Well Mss. Bones, which is your question?- she inquired, making sure the others couldn't hear them.

-Can you change your form?

-No, Mss. Bones, I do not posses that attribute. Which is your hypothesis?

-Are you a lamia? (1)

She just smiled, mystery emanating from her in waves.

-Very creative, Mss. Bones, but it's not correct.

The Huplepuffs looked at her dejected, but remained silent. They didn't have a better theory, either.

Lyra approached the Ravenclaws table.

-Mss. Patil?

-Which are your powers?

-Hum...I have power over fire, matter, the mind...I can also fly, and my sense of smell is…well developed.

-Ehm...are you an earth nymph?

-No, Mss. Patil. Why did you think so?- Lyra looked genuinely surprised.

-I have no idea, professor.- replied Patil, blushing.- I didn't know what to answer.

After that she approached the Gryffindors.

- Where are you from?- Hermione asked without waiting for any suggestion.

-The coast of France, near Niza.

-Are you...a shape-changing mermaid?

-No, Mss. Granger, I'm sorry. Not a wild theory, anyway.

At least she approached the Slytherin corner.

- Mr. Malfoy?

- How old are you?

Before she could answer, Pansy slapped the blond upside his head.

- That's not a polite thing to ask a lady!- she reprimanded him.

-Calm down, Mss. Parkinson. That was the right question. I am two hundred and sixteen years old, Mr. Malfoy.

-You are a vampire.- stated Draco smugly.

-Indeed. Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy.

Lyra then moved towards professor Lupin and whispered something in his ear. He just smiled and nodded.

-We have a winner. Mr. Malfoy, if you are so kind as to explain how you reached your assumption…

-Well, mental power, unearthly beauty, pale skin, mysterious aura, elastic elegance…bloodish red lips and iris which seem to absorb the shades of the skin that surrounds them…thin and sparkling nails, a strange glow of the spotless skin…It could hardly be more obvious.

Apart from Hermione and some of the Ravenclaws, nobody seemed to understand what he was talking about.

-A vampire!- exclaimed Hermione, flabbergasted.

-Exactly, Mss. Granger. Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, have you, by any chance, read The Vampire Chronicles?

The blond reddened slightly.

- Yes, I have.

- Intelligent, very intelligent of you indeed. – answered Lyra, winking at him. She then faced the class to say goodbye to the students.- It has been a pleasure boys, but I have to go now. Professor Lupin...

-Thank you Lyra. Well, that's fifty points to Slytherin, and I believe twenty more points are in order for Mr. Malfoy's great description. The lesson has finished, boys and girls. You're dismissed.

* * *

**(1) Lamiak** (sing.: **lamia**), also called **laminak** (sing. **lamin**). In Basque mythology are creatures with bird-like feet that dwell in rivers and springs. They are comparable with Greco-Roman nymphs. Normally female, they are usually portrayed with a golden comb, that often attracts the unmeasured ambition of some ill-fated peasant.

**R&R?**


End file.
